


He Likes Dorky

by meowmeowsamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Meddling, Phone Sex, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowsamurai/pseuds/meowmeowsamurai
Summary: Charlie likes to meddle. This is not new information. That girl is like a dog with a bone when she sets her mind to something. Currently, she's set on making sure her two best friends live happily ever after.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	He Likes Dorky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/gifts).



> Oof wow. Okay so this was fun. I wrote this for the Profound Bond discord server's Quarantine and Chill Gift Exchange. [Insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia) , this one's for you. 
> 
> Also please note, I have never written phone sex before in my life so I'm sorry if it's awful. Also, I procrastinated and didn't have time to get this beta'd so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry, Char, could you repeat that?” Dean asks, scrubbing a hand over his face. He’s currently on a video call with his best friend, Charlie, and she’s attempting to rope him into another of her schemes. Dean thought for sure she would lay off of him for a little bit, considering they’re both self quarantined and stuck inside. Oh how wrong he’d been.

“I want you to collab with Cas and I! You just got started streaming, Dean, and I think it would be a good way to help you break into the community some more! Plus, Cas is a super sweet guy and I think you two would get along great.”

“Uh huh. And what exactly would we be doing, Charlie?”

“Overwatch. Which, I know it’s not exactly your speed but it’s fairly simple to get the hang of, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Dean narrows his eyes at the red head on his phone screen, “Overwatch. Fine. You’re paying me back for the download though.”

Charlie nods enthusiastically, “Yes, I promise.”

“So this Cas guy, do I know him?”

“I’ll send you a link to his Twitch channel, so you can check him out for yourself. Also, I’m gonna set up a discord server for the three of us to chat in. That way, you two can get acquainted before we do this thing.”’

Dean sighs, “Yeah okay.”

Charlie grins, “You’ll be thanking me for this, I promise.”

Dean shakes his head, “Whatever.”

~~~  
As soon as Dean hangs up, Charlie dials Sam’s number. It rings three times before he picks up.

“What’s up, Char?” Sam greets.

“Hey, Samitch. I may need your assistance with something.”

“What is it?” Sam asks, sounding suspicious.

Charlie stifles a laugh as she thinks of how similar the two brothers are, though they would never admit it. “I’m meddling in Dean’s love life. He doesn’t know it though.”

Sam sighs, “Oh this is gonna go well.”

“It’s gonna be great, Sam.”

“Charlie, that was sarcasm.”

“Yeah. I got that,” Charlie responds, “Look, as long as Dean doesn’t know that I’m meddling it’s going to be fine. I only need minimal assistance from you. Just give me a heads up if Dean starts sniffing around.” Sam sighs and Charlie can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I can do that,” Sam agrees.

“Awesome!”

“What, exactly, are you doing, Charlie?”

“I’m trying to get him set up with my friend, Cas. Those two idiots would be perfect together, trust me.”

“How would they be perfect?” Sam asks.

“Well, first of all, Cas is totally Dean’s type. He’s tall, dark hair, blue eyes, kinda dorky. He’s also a total nerd. He’s one of my streamer friends. In addition to video games, he plays DnD and likes LARPing. He’s a full time streamer, like me, but he has a doctorate in anthropology or something fancy like that,” Charlie explains.

“At the very least, they should get along well,” Sam says, finally coming around to Charlie’s plan.

“Glad you’re seeing the light here, Samitch. Bradbury out,” Charlie says, hanging up the phone.

Now that she has Sam on board (sort of), it’s time to put her plan into action.

~~~  
Dean tried. He really did. He didn’t want to give Charlie the satisfaction of him checking out the guy’s channel so soon after she sent him the link, but he couldn’t help but be curious. This guy is a friend of Charlie’s, so surely Dean will like his content. Right?

Dean hesitated-but very briefly-before clicking the link Charlie sent in their Discord chat. It opened up in the Twitch app.

The guy’s channel was really professional looking. He has 200k followers (damn). His channel name is _savethebees_ , which matches his honeycomb channel header perfectly. The profile picture shows an attractive man with dark, messy hair-sex hair, supplies Dean’s unhelpful brain-and outrageously blue eyes. He’s wearing a Razer headset and is giving a thumbs up to the camera, flashing a gummy smile.

Damn it, Charlie. Why’d your friend have to be hot?

Dean clicks over to the ‘About’ portion of his channel. It features several panels: one labelled “About Me :)” with a lengthy introduction beneath it, a few that lead to various social media sites, one displaying his Overwatch stats (which, considering Dean has yet to play the game, mean nothing to him), and another labeled “Donate!” that leads to the St. Jude Children’s Hospital website. Scrolling back up to the “About Me :)” panel, Dean begins to read.

_“Hi! I’m Castiel. Welcome to my channel. I don’t quite know what possessed you to come here, but, whatever it is, I’m glad for it. I play Animal Crossing, Overwatch, Stardew Valley, Minecraft, some Legend of Zelda games (mostly Breath of the Wild and Link’s Awakening, the older ones are nearly impossible to stream), Dream Daddy, Terraria, The Sims (1-4 + Medieval), and a few other games when it strikes my fancy. My parents are immigrants from Russia, but I grew up in the US. When I’m not playing games, I enjoy DnD (amongst other TTRPGS), LARPing, beekeeping, and talking to my friends. I also participate in an annual event called GISHWHES that you should absolutely check out. I stream everyday at 2:00 pm EST. I hope to see you all at my next stream! <3” _

Reading the dude’s-Castiel’s-introduction endeared the guy to him even more. While he’s starting to grow more and more nervous at the prospect of streaming with not one but two well known streamers, Dean can see why Charlie thought he’d get along well with this guy. They don’t play many of the same games, from what he can tell, but they share a few interests outside of video games as well. Dean doesn’t play the same games as Charlie either, and she’s still his best friend.

From reading what Castiel wrote, he seems like a decent enough guy, if a little dorky. But that’s okay. Dean likes dorky.

God help him, he _**likes**_ dorky.

Dean clicks back over to the ‘Home’ tab to check out Castiel’s most recent livestream. It’s 4:15 in Kansas now, meaning Cas’ stream started just over three hours ago. It appears to Dean that it ended a few minutes ago. He clicks on it to see what this guy’s streaming style is like.

Today, Castiel was playing Overwatch. He opens his stream by welcoming everyone to his channel. Dean is stunned by this dude’s voice. It’s deep and gravelly, but not in an off putting way. If anything, his voice is incredibly soothing to listen to.

Castiel is wearing a maroon zip up hoodie over a black t-shirt with a rainbow d20 on it. His hair is incredibly messy, but Dean’s not complaining about that at all. He’s already got his headset on.

In the background, Dean can see what appears to be a well organized office. There’s a bookcase behind Castiel filled with books. Dean spots a few DnD sourcebooks and what he thinks is a box set of Harry Potter. There are a few tastefully placed Funko Pop figurines. Dean spots a few characters that he recognizes and a few that he doesn’t. Hanging on the wall is a gay pride flag, a watercolor painting of a bee, and what Dean thinks is fanart made for Cas’ channel. He’s sitting in a proper gaming chair (something Dean doesn’t have because they’re ridiculously expensive).

As the stream progresses, Dean gets invested. Castiel is funny with a dry sense of humor, he’s dorky and adorable, and he plays the game with an ease that surely comes with hours of practice. He seems to have a clear preference for damage type characters. He doesn’t stick to just one character for the whole thing. It seems that Castiel knows each character’s strengths and how to play them. He's a great sniper on Widowmaker, staying out of sight when needed and landing shots with precision. He’s also great at charging into a fight and dealing a lot of damage with Tracer. Dean doesn’t know much about this game, seeing as he hasn’t even downloaded it yet, but he’s starting to pick up the basics just from watching Cas play.

Dean starts to get a little nervous when he thinks about playing with this guy. Cas and Charlie have both logged a lot of hours on this game and Cas clearly knows it well. Dean’s not sure how much of an asset he’ll be to their team, or even which role he’s going to end up playing.

Before he realizes it, Dean has watched the entire stream. After plugging his phone in to charge for a little bit, Dean gets up to find something to eat for dinner before he crashes on the couch to continue binge watching House MD. Dean’s a sucker for medical dramas. House MD is good, but it has nothing on Dr. Sexy.

~~~

When Dean wakes up the next morning, it’s to find a slew of Discord notifications waiting for him. It looks like Charlie’s invited him into a Discord server and she’s decided to spam him until he accepts the invite and joins.

Dean puts his phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ because it’s much too early for this and he needs a cup of coffee before he can deal with her. Scratching his stomach and yawning, Dean wanders his way into the kitchen to brew some coffee and cook breakfast.

After eating and draining a few cups of coffee, Dean feels much more prepared to deal with Charlie. He makes his way back into his room and takes his phone off the charger, scrolling through her messages as he does. Dean scrolls all the way up to the top and accepts the invite she sent him to a server called _‘Overwatch Boiiiisss’_ , rolling his eyes at the ridiculous name and just how _Charlie_ it is. Dean sends off a quick text to her saying that she can stop spamming him because he accepted the invite and clicks over to the server to see what’s going on in there.

The first thing he sees, in a channel labeled _‘dean-and-cas-please-talk’_ , is a conversation between Charlie and “Cas” where they seem to be passionately discussing the virtues of Viper versus Razer. The discussion comes to a halt when the server announces Dean’s entrance.

Before Dean can even type a message, Cas and Charlie are already welcoming him.

 _savethebees_  
Hello, Dean. Charlie has told me much about you. I’m looking forward to streaming with you.

 _queenofmoons_  
nice of you to show up jerk

 _impala67_  
I was sleeping. And then I ignored your messages until I'd had some coffee. :p

The banter continues on like that for a while. It turns out that Cas is actually a pretty nice guy and he and Dean get along well. Eventually, Charlie leaves them alone while she goes to start her stream for the day. Dean and Cas continue talking without her for several hours until Cas has to start his own stream. Dean eagerly clicks over to Twitch when he gets the notification that it’s starting.

~~~

Dean and Cas have been talking for several weeks now. Sometimes with Charlie and sometimes without her. They stay up well past what’s considered a reasonable time just talking. This isn’t much of a problem for them though since the pandemic has put Dean out of his job as a bartender and Castiel doesn’t have a conventional job and can pretty much make his own hours. Occasionally, they’ll play some Overwatch together and will chat in the voice channel on the server. Cas will give Dean tips on the characters he’s playing and Dean will yell profanities when the game doesn’t go his way.

After two weeks of playing Overwatch pretty much daily, Dean’s started to get the hang on it. He seems to be a strong tank player which works out well considering Cas plays damage and Charlie plays support. Together, they should make a solid team. Dean really enjoys playing with Wrecking Ball and has logged the most time on him.

The more time Dean spends getting to know Cas, the more infatuated he gets. Castiel isn’t subtle about his sexuality. He doesn’t bring it up too frequently but he doesn’t shy away from mentioning it if it’s relevant to the conversation. While Dean isn’t crushing on a straight dude (which would be infinitely more tragic), he still has no way of gauging whether or not Cas is into him. They’ve never met in person, so Dean hasn’t had a chance to read the dude’s body language and they’re both fairly emotionally stunted. Dean figures he’ll just have to live with them being friends until he gets some sort of definitive sign (or gets up the courage to do something).

~~~

Everything was going just as Charlie had hoped it would. Dean and Cas were getting along great. In fact, those two were talking to each other more than they were talking to Charlie. Normally, that would bother her, but, if everything works out like it’s supposed to, they’ll be living happily ever after together and it will all be worth it. Charlie even suspects that there’s some mutual pining going on. Not that those two are aware enough to realize it.

All she needs to do now is sit back and wait until they need her to do some gentle nudging in the right direction.

~~~

The day has finally come for the three of them to play Overwatch together. Charlie had to walk Dean through setting up the tech stuff over a video call and, quite frankly, he still doesn’t understand it but it works and that’s what matters. Dean isn’t blessed enough to have two monitors for streaming, so he won’t get to see them while they’re playing, but he’ll still hear their voices over his headset.

Dean hasn’t played with Charlie yet, but he’s played with Cas plenty and he’s looking forward to seeing how they perform as a team. Charlie sets up the game-3v3 elimination-and invites them in as her team. They wait for the other team to fill and then the game loads up. Their first map is Ecopoint:Antarctica and Dean groans. He hates this map.

“You alright over there, handmaiden?” Charlie asks.

Cas chuckles, “Dean hates this map.”

Dean shakes his head, refusing to answer, and focuses on selecting a character. He settles on Zarya. Cas selects Hanzo and Charlie chooses Ana.

The game starts and Cas immediately takes out the opposing team’s Ashe from where she’s come running in with a well aimed scatter arrow. Dean spots D.Va and takes out her mech, putting his focus into the fight. Charlie goes down but not before hitting Brigitte with a sleeping dart.

Their team takes this round. The next map is Necropolis, which Dean likes much better. The next round starts out similarly but when both Charlie and Dean are taken out, Cas doesn’t have much help against the two remaining players on the other team. They lose the second round. The third map is Ayutthaya. Dean is the first player taken out this round, but Charlie and Cas work together to secure the point for their team. With the score being 2-1, they still have one more map to win to win the game. The fourth map is Castillo. Cas uses this to his advantage and decides to play Widowmaker. He’s incredibly efficient as a sniper, and the fourth round is secured for their team, meaning they won the game 3-1.

They continue on playing like this for a few hours. Dean, honestly, loses track of time while playing with his friends. While they are all competitive people, the fun doesn’t come from the competition. It comes from competing with two people he enjoys spending time with.

After the stream, Dean is shocked to see that his channel stats took a major boost. Dean was teetering on the edge of 50 followers and now he’s sitting comfortably at close to 300 followers. It’s not much, compared to what Cas and Charlie have, but it’s a huge deal for Dean.

Dean’s phone goes off signaling a notification.

 _savethebees_  
I just saw your follower count. Congratulations, Dean.

Dean smiles, knowing that Cas had to have deliberately checked to see that. Something flutters in his chest and Dean realizes how completely fucked he is. (And not in the fun way, either.)

~~~  
Charlie’s in the middle of planning the next part of her homebrew DnD campaign when her phone starts to ring. Seeing that it’s Sam, she immediately picks it up.

“What’s up, dude?” she greets.

“You were right,” Sam says.

“Sure, I was. About what?”

“Dean. And your friend. Dean won’t shut up about how great it is. He’s like a 12 year old with his first crush.”

“Really? Hell yeah!” Sam can’t see her, but Charlie fist pumps anyways.

“Do you think they’re gonna need any help getting together?” he asks.

“We just gotta wait and see. I’d give it a week. If they haven’t gotten their heads out of their asses by then, I’ll do it for them.”

~~~

Dean’s drunk. He’s _so drunk_. Without being able to work, Dean’s got too much time on his hands. Drinking alone is never pretty, but it’s not like Dean has much of a choice in the matter right now and Dean just figured out that he’s falling in love. Sue him for needing to indulge his unhealthy coping mechanism.

Thumbing through his phone, Dean pulls up discord and stares at his chat thread with Cas.

 _Cas_. Dean figures he’ll regret this in the morning but there’s no harm in just _testing_ the waters. Putting out feelers to see if there’s a _shred_ of a possibility that Cas feels the same way Dean does.

_impala67_  
hej casss  
ehhe cass  
ass

 _savethebees_  
Dean, are you alright?

 _impala67_  
em dronk

 _savethebees_  
I see. Is there a reason?

 _impala67_  
lvoe u  
mabeee  
nit soree

 _savethebees_  
This seems like too important of a conversation to be having while you’re drunk, Dean.

 _impala67_  
u luv me casss?.1?  
pratty blu auyes cas

 _savethebees_  
Dean, go to sleep. Drink some water. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.

 _impala67_  
:(

~~~

Dean’s head is _killing _him__ when he wakes up. The blinds are open letting in the harsh morning light. Dean rolls over to get away from the brightness and checks the time on his phone. 10:43.

Eventually, Dean finds the strength to peel himself up out of bed and stumble his way into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth to get the awful distillery taste out of his mouth and uses the toilet before going in search of coffee and pain killers.

Once Dean feels remotely human again, he grabs his phone to make sure he didn’t do something stupid last night. His heart drops into his stomach when Dean realizes that he did something very stupid.

He’s gotta fix this.

 _ _ _impala67___  
Cas, I’m so sorry about last night.

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__Are you sorry because you didn’t mean it or are you sorry because you’re afraid of my response?  
Either way, you should know, Dean, that I have feelings for you. If this in any way poses an issue for our friendship, I would appreciate it if you tell me now.

Dean’s mouth drops open in shock.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Sorry, Cas. This sort of stuff is really hard for me. I don’t really do the whole feelings thing usually.  
I meant it though.

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__I’m relieved.  
Once quarantine is over and it is safe to travel again, I will come visit you in Kansas and we can go on a date.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__I would like that, Cas. :)

__~~~_ _

___samwinchester_  
__Looks like you don’t need to interfere afterall _ _.__

 _ _ _queenofmoons_  
__Oh? What do you know?

 _ _ _samwinchester_  
__My idiot brother drunk texted Castiel.

 _ _ _queenofmoons_  
__Oh my gods this is comedy gold!  
will dean never cease to do something stupid? I hope not because it’s funny as hell

 _ _ _samwinchester_  
__Apparently, he confessed his feelings for Cas, they talked about it the next morning, and now they’re a thing.

 _ _ _queenofmoons_  
__Hell yes!  
My brilliant plan worked!

 _ _ _samwinchester_  
__Guess it did

__~~~_ _

Dean and Castiel started dating in April. They haven’t seen each other in person yet, due to Covid-19, but they’ve been on several Skype dates. It wasn’t long after they started dating that Charlie spilled her guts about intentionally suggesting they all stream together with the hope that her two friends would catch feelings. While Dean acted upset, he really isn’t that mad about it. Afterall, he got a boyfriend out of it. An incredibly smart, funny, sexy boyfriend at that.

Speaking of sexy…

 _ _ _savethebees_  
_photo attached_  
Dean, it’s lonely.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__It’s lonely, Cas?

 _ _ _savethebeeds_  
__Yes. :’( It wants its friend. Look at the picture I sent. It’s standing up and waiting for it’s friend.

 _ _ _impala67_  
_photo attached_  
__Oh? This friend?

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__Yes. _ _  
_video attached_  
__Look, Dean, it’s crying.  
Because it’s lonely.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Yeah, Cas, because it’s lonely.

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__>:O

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Oh your mouth’s open huh?

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__For you? Always.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Good to know babe  
Just so you know  
I’d get on my knees for you right now if I could

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__Dean :(  
I can’t wait until I get to come see you

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Cas I think you mean cum

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__Yes, that too.  
Preferably, on your pretty face.

 _ _  
_impala67_  
__Damn cas talk dirty to me

 _ _ _savethebees___  
Dean, that’s exactly what I’m doing.

___impala67_  
_video attached_ _ _

___savethebees_  
__Oh, Dean…  
You look very beautiful like that.  
I wish I could replace those fingers with my cock.  
Are you close?

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Yeah cas  
Are you?

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__Yes, Dean. _ _  
_photo attached___

 _ _ _impala67___  
What a waste… could’ve had that cum on my face instead of on your hand _ _  
_photo attached___

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__I wish I could clean that mess up with my tongue :(

 _ _ _impala67_  
__One day cas… one day…

 _ _ _savethebees_  
__I love you, Dean.

 _ _ _impala67_  
__Love you too cas ;)


End file.
